


後脊的熱慾

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [6]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2017年
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 3





	後脊的熱慾

時間：2017年

【YOSHIKI】

那是奇跡之夜連續六天公演後的晚上，兩個人都相當疲勞，所以他們說好今晚不做。何況他的脖子還在術後修養期間，不太適合劇烈運動。

儘管很累，他還是日常失眠。

TOSHI一如往常地從後面用雙手抱著他的腰睡，臉窩在他的後頸，緊貼他的肩頭，讓他可以感受到溫暖的鼻息，這一直是他最喜歡的同寢方式。

有時候TOSHI會抱得緊一點，讓他的背感覺到胸膛的溫暖，冬天的時候TOSHI的腿更經常貼上來，輕蹭他的腿後側，讓他不會四肢發冷。

他正沉浸在舒適的溫暖中，期待睡意降臨，卻忽然發現有個濕熱的東西從後面把他的衣服掀了起來，往上滑進來，是TOSHI硬挺的分身。

他覺得心臟一緊，不自覺地屏住呼吸。因為五月中旬做人工椎間盤手術的關係，他們已經超過兩個月沒做了。太久了，久到光是一瞬間這樣的觸碰就讓他馬上硬了。

溫熱的分身頂著他的背脊最後幾節，偷偷地上下滑動了起來。

那個位置本來就敏感，加上TOSHI大概是怕吵醒他，所以要碰不碰地，使得一切更加撩撥。

他臉上一熱，不確定地輕喊：「TOSHI⋯⋯？」

「對不起，讓我⋯⋯你讓我磨一下，一下就好⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯」TOSHI的聲音好沙啞，就在他的耳際，說話的同時熱氣凌亂地從嘴巴噴出，剛才平穩的吐息似乎是硬撐出來的。原本偷偷滑動的分身也放膽了起來，「太久了⋯⋯我受不了⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我想要、想要⋯⋯」

TOSHI的一隻手在他的下腹難熬地又摸又抓，漸漸爬上了他的胸肌，又是捏又是不好意思捏地，然後雙臂終於在他的胸部緊收，身體整個貼了上來，胸肌擠著他的背，下腹加重了力道一次次地往他的後腰拍打起來。

「已經⋯⋯受不了了⋯⋯對不起、對不起⋯⋯一下子就好，一下子⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯馬上就讓你睡⋯⋯」

他整個頸子都熱了起來，忍不住轉過身去看，TOSHI的分身因此滑到了他的腰間，TOSHI順勢一腳跨過他的腿，換到他的髖骨附近繼續磨蹭，他今天穿的是絲綢內褲，完全沒構成一絲阻礙。

這時的TOSHI低著頭，把額頭靠在他的肩膀，閉著眼，濕潤的嘴唇微開，眼皮隨著微喘輕輕開合著，一臉舒服得仿若置身天堂。

「嗯⋯⋯好棒，早上再幫你清好不好？我要去了⋯⋯我⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」

他覺得心臟像是被一把捏爆了一樣。

（全文完）


End file.
